


Reparát

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Professor John, Student Sherlock, Underage Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Profesor John Watson dělá letní doučování svému studentovi Sherlocku Holmesovi. Ten neudělal maturitu kvůli astronomii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparát

**Author's Note:**

> Už z textu je jasné, že mi britský systém vzdělávání moc neříká a tudíž povídka jede podle toho našeho, českého... Ne, že by o to v povídce šlo...  
> A jo, vím, že má Sherlock narozeniny v lednu, ale tady prostě ne.

Johnovi je pětatřicet, ale má pocit, že učitele fyziky na téhle škole dělá už aspoň sto let. Ze začátku ho učení bavilo, ale o jeho obor středoškoláci nemají moc zájem a jejich laxní přístup Johna brzy zmohl. Každý školní rok je otravně stejný a Johna deprimuje představa budoucnosti, která bude vypadat takhle.

Na začátku tohodle školního roku ale nastalo krátké rozptýlení. Do posledního ročníku nastoupil nový student jménem Sherlock Holmes. John ho ve svých hodinách viděl všeho všudy dvakrát a to v září, kdy mu Holmes oznámil, že toho ví víc než profesor, a proto že do jeho hodin nebude docházet.

Holmes vždy přišel jen na zkoušku nebo na test, které splnil na výbornou a zase zmizel. V pololetí mu to prošlo, ale i přes Johnovo časté upozorňování, že ho pro zaměškané hodiny nepustí k maturitě, Holmes jeho hodiny i nadále vynechával.

John Watson ovšem nebyl jediný. Sherlock Holmes prakticky nechodil do žádných hodin.

Johnovi jeho přístup dělal starosti, ale krom udílení varování a rad nemohl dělat nic. Sherlock byl přesvědčený, že pravdu má on a John pochyboval, že by někdo dokázal Holmese přesvědčit o opaku.

Nakonec Sherlock Holmes zameškal tolik hodin, že se škola rozhodla, že nejdřív musí projít komisí, aby byl připuštěn k závěrečné zkoušce. Z pohledu Johna Watsona musel Sherlock splnit dvě maturity.

Ze všech předmětů Holmes prošel, dokonce i z angličtiny, i když literaturu neuznával za důležitou součást vzdělávání. Poslední zkouška byla z fyziky, což z pohledu Watsona, který měl Holmese za dohledu dalších fyzikářů zkoušet, nebyl problém. Profesor Watson se spletl, protože komise Holmese nepustila. Neudělal fyziku.

K Holmesově vzteku a Watsonově údivu byla Sherlockova opravná zkouška z fyziky přesunuta na srpen a maturita snad na září.

John se poté nechal Sherlockovými rodiči uprosit, aby jejich synátora přes léto doučoval.

\- - o - -

Je konec července, Londýn se utápí v horku a dusnu nezvykle žhavého léta a profesor Watson ve svém bytě na Baker Street očekává příchod svého studenta.

Zatím probrali všechny maturitní otázky, které Sherlock umí nad rámec středoškolského vzdělávání a nyní se dostali k důvodu, proč Holmes neprošel komisí – astronomie.

John to pořád nechápe.

Celá zkouška probíhala dobře a nebýt Sherlockova nadřazeného chování a občasných poznámek vůči členům komise, probíhala by i výborně. A pak přišla poslední doplňující otázka – vyjmenovat planety sluneční soustavy.

John si myslel, že primitivnější otázka neexistuje, ale nejen že se Sherlock zeptal, co to sluneční soustava je, ale po zjištění toho, že se otázka týká astronomie, prohlásil, že toto odvětví fyziky je jen plýtvání financemi a vědeckého času.

Ve čtyřčlenné komisi byli dva fyzikáři se zaměřením na astronomii.

Sherlock na začátku jejich doučování prohlásil, že se astronomií odmítá zabívat, ale John ho to nějak musí naučit, protože komise se bude v doplňujících otázkách na astronomii zaměřovat.

Na minutu přesně se ozve zvonek u dveří a teď už známé kroky na schodech a vzápětí do bytu vejde Sherlock Holmes. Mladík má na sobě tmavé kalhoty, švestkově fialovou košili a ve tváři uřícený výraz.

„Proboha, Sherlocku, proč si neoblečete něco normálního?" zeptá se Watson zhrozeně, když ho uvidí. On sám po bytě chodí v kraťasech a triku a to je uvnitř díky větráku o dost chladněji, než venku.

„Tohle _je_ normální oblečení." řekne Sherlock trochu rozčíleně a hřbetem ruky si utře zpocené čelo.

„Ne do tohodle počasí." zamračí se John a vyrazí do kuchyně. Vytáhne z lednice lahev vody a přinese ji Sherlockovi.

„Napijte se, než mi tady zkolabujete." řekne mu, než se zase usadí ke stolu a ke svému notebooku.

„Jak to, že vám horko není?" zeptá se Holmes trochu naštvaně a pozoruje přitom profesorovo úplně suché triko.

„Je mi horko, vždyť je léto." odpoví mu John. „Akorát se na rozdíl od vás nenavlékám do tmavých obleků, ale nosím toho co nejmíň." Tím si od Holmese vyslouží podezíravý pohled, ale nevšímá si toho, protože se přehrabuje v hromadě knih před sebou.

„Máme dneska začít s astronomií, tak to vezmeme od základů." řekne Watson a podá Sherlockovi prastarou učebnici.

„Co to je?" zeptá se Holmes a chytne svazek třemi prsty za roh, jako by se ho štítil.

„Moje stará učebnice přírodovědy." pokrčí John rameny. „Sice vás mám rád, ale novou učebnici si kvůli vám pořizovat nebudu."

„Schováváte si učebnice ze základní školy?" zeptá se Sherlock s pozvednutým obočím.

„Já ne. To moje matka je přesvědčená, že se všechno jednou bude znovu hodit." povzdechne si John. „Tentokrát měla ovšem pravdu, znalost planet sluneční soustavy je učivo prvního stupně základní školy."

„A k čemu mi to bude?" zamračí se Sherlock a hodí učebnici na stůl. „Na co mi je informace, že někde ve vesmíru pobíhá sedm planet-"

„Osm planet."

„No tak osm planet a krouží kolem kdo ví čeho?" rozhodí Sherlock rukama.

„Patří to mezi základní vzdělání a vy bez toho neukončíte střední školu. Což bude důvod, proč se nedostanete na universitu." pokrčí John rameny.

„Stejně je to blbost." hádá se Sherlock. „Mně může být úplně jedno, kolik planet je okolo a kolem čeho obíhají. Můj život a život na Zemi to nijak neovlivní."

John si jen povzdechne a promne si obličej.

„Jeden měsíc, Sherlocku. Stačí, když si to budete pamatovat jeden měsíc, a pak můžete Sluneční soustavu, Mléčnou dráhu a všechno ostatní zapomenout."

„A to je zas co ta Mléčná dráha?" zamračí se Sherlock.

„Kriste pane." zavrtí Watson hlavou, ale pak si sedne rovně a pokyne rukou ke své staré učebnici. „Sluneční soustava je hned na začátku." řekne Sherlockovi, který s otráveným výrazem začne učebnicí listovat.

„Proč mají ty planety ruce a nohy?" zeptá se Sherlock na to první, co ho napadne, když najde příslušnou kapitolu.

„Cože?" zarazí se John překvapeně. Zvedne se a přejde ke svému studentovi.

Ke každé planetě jsou perem přikreslené nohy a ruce, které drží různé předměty.

„Planety Sluneční soustavy jsou pojmenované podle božstev starého Říma." pustí se John do vysvětlování svých dětských kresbiček. „Merkur obíhá kolem Slunce nejrychleji a je pojmenován podle boha Merkura, což byl posel bohů. A taky ochránce obchodníků a zlodějů." vysvětluje John přes Sherlockovo rameno a prstem klepe na malou planetku.

„Jupiter, což je největší planeta, dostal jméno podle vládce bohů Jupitera. Taky bůh hromů a vládce lidí." dodá John, aby vysvětlil neumělé blesky v Jupiterově ruce.

„A Pluto byl bůh strašidel?" zeptá se Sherlock pochybovačně, když se podívá na poslední malůvku.

„Bůh podsvětí a vládce mrtvých." řekne John a nejistě se podívá na podivné dokreslené obláčky, které asi kdysi měly být dušemi mrtvých. „A Pluto už se mezi planety nepočítá." řekne a sedne si zpátky na svou židli. Už by vážně měli začít s lekcí.

„Sluneční soustava se skládá z osmi planet, které krouží okolo Slunce. Jmenují se Merkur, Venuše, Země, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uran a Neptun. Některé planety mají své měsíce a soustavou létá i několik komet, meteorů a dalších věcí. Planety rozdělujeme na vnitřní a vnější, vždy po čtyřech. Vnitřní planety jsou menší a mají pevný povrch-" povídá John klidně a nakloněný přes stůl poklepává tupým koncem tužky na obrázky v učebnici pro děti.

\- - o - -

Probírají skladbu Sluneční soustavy a Galaxie asi tak hodinu, než profesor udělá přestávku.

„Zatím to chápete?" zeptá se Sherlocka, zatímco si jde do lednice pro pití.

„Nejsem idiot." zahučí Sherlock v odpověď.

„Tak jinak. Pamatujete si to?" poupraví John svůj dotaz.

Odpovědí mu je ticho.

„Pořadí planet Sluneční soustavy?" zeptá se John.

„Venuše?"

„Ne."

„Mars?" tipne Holmes podruhé.

„To si snad děláte srandu. Vždyť ta učebnice leží hned vedle vás." zahučí John a sedne si s orosenou petkou přitisknutou k čelu, aby se trochu ochladil.

„Copak se dá v takovýchto podmínkách soustředit?" rozkřikne se Sherlock a vyskočí na nohy.

„Počasí ovlivnit nedokážu, máte smůlu." řekne John klidně a napije se.

„Nemluvím o počasí, ale o vás." namítne Sherlock s mávnutím ruky a postaví se před profesora.

Watsonovi málem zaskočí, když to uslyší a úplně zrudne.

„Já vám- Já vám bráním v soustředění?" zeptá se John, zatímco pokládá lahev na stůl a nejistě se na Holmese podívá.

„Nemluvím teď o tom, že po mně pokukujete, a že si mě občas až nápadně prohlížíte, to je spíš potěšující." mávne Sherlock skoro bez zájmu rukou a absolutně si nevšímá profesorových rozpaků a údivem pootevřené pusy. „Rozčiluje mě, že vám nevadí tohle horko. Jak je možné, že já jsem úplně propocený a vy ani kapka?"

„Asi mám lepší termoregulaci." plácne Watson.

Pořád se nevzpamatoval z Holmesova předchozího prohlášení. John si myslel, že jeho občasné pohledy směrem k Sherlockovi zůstanou nepovšimnuty. Vždyť po něm háže zamilované pohledy polovina školy, tak proč by si měl všímat zrovna jeho? Očividně se zmílil.

„Proč se na vás horko nijak neprojevuje? Něco vás musí donutit se potit." zeptá se Holmes tiše a skoro vypočítavě se na Watsona dívá.

„To vám já nepovím." zahučí John a trochu se na židli zavrtí. „Pojďte se raději vrátit k astronomii, ano?"

„Ne." odmítne Sherlock rozhodně.

„Sherlocku, máte tady studovat astronomii, ne funkčnost mých potních žláz." řekne profesor, co nejrozhodněji to jde.

„Zrovna teď mě zajímá funkčnost úplně jiných žláz." posměje se Sherlock a jeho pohled sklouzne z Watsonova obličeje o dost níž.

John zmateně skloní hlavu a vzápětí zrudne jako rajče.

„Do háje." zahučí a pokusí se rukama skrýt docela nápadnou bouli na svých kraťasech, i když mu je jasné, že na skrývání je už docela pozdě. „Zkuste se soustředit na astronomii." řekne Watson, ale neodvažuje se na Holmese podívat.

„Proč? Vy taky myslíte na úplně jiné věci." řekne Sherlock škodolibě.

„Poslyšte, Sherlocku." začne John znovu a tentokrát se studentovi podívá do tváře. „Máte se tady učit fyziku, ne-" John neurčitě mávne rukou, ne tak úplně jistý, co chce vlastně vyjádřit.

„Ne se od vás nechat ojet?" navrhne Sherlock tichým hlasem.

Watson zčervená do jasně rudé a naprázdno otevře a zavře pusu. Hlavou mu kmitne představa nahého Sherlocka, jak leží na stole a jeho, jak se nad ním sklání- John zrudne ještě víc a okamžitě představu pohřbí velice, velice hluboko ke všem dalším neuskutečnitelným a nedovoleným představám, které ho v souvislosti s Holmesem napadají.

Sherlockovi po tváři pohrává pobavený úsměv, jako by věděl naprosto přesně, na co jeho vyučující myslí. Mladík se postaví těsně před učitele, takže se koleny v podstatě dotýkají a nakloní se k němu.

„Sherlocku." zašeptá Watson částečně varovně, částečně prosebně.

Holmes se jen víc pousměje, než profesora políbí.

Na moment oba strnou, dotýkají se jen rty a opatrně se líbají. Pak Sherlock přejede prsty po profesorově stehně a jako by tím Watsona probudil z tranzu.

John sebou trhne, chytne ho za ramena a jedním pohybem ho od sebe odstrčí a zároveň se postaví.

„Sherlocku, jste můj student a navíc nezletilý. Tohle je zakázané." řekne John rozhodně a opatrně pustí Sherlockova ramena. Doufá, že to mladík pochopí a vrátí se na svou židli, ale doufá marně.

Sherlock dál stojí na místě a nehne se ani o píď.

„Ty necelé dva měsíce, co mě dělí od plnoletosti a ukončení studia už, myslím, nehrají roli." řekne Sherlock klidně. „Navíc je to přímo ideální příležitost, jak si ověřit, pod jakými vlivy se začnete potit."

„Takže tohle je váš pokus o mém pocení?" zeptá se John trochu rozčíleně a naštvaně se na mladíka podívá.

„Ne." zavrtí Sherlock klidně hlavou. „Tohle chci udělat už hodně dlouho, ten pokus je jen další výmluva."

Watson překvapeně zamrká a nic neříká. Sherlock toho využije a znovu ho políbí. A Watson ho znovu odstrčí.

S napřeženými pažemi drží Sherlocka za ramena a se zavřenýma očima se snaží uklidnit svůj dech i libido. Pod rukama cítí, že Holmes pohnul pažemi, a tak oči zase otevře.

Sherlock si s pohledem upřeným do profesorovi tváře pomalu rozepíná košili, knoflík po knoflíku.

„Sherlocku, nechte toho. Tohle musí skončit, než se to vymkne." povídá John tiše, ale pohledem doslova hltá mladíkovi dlouhé prsty a jejich úmyslně pomalé pohyby.

„Myslím, že máme právě opačný problém." řekne Sherlock tichým hlubokým hlasem a začne si rozepnutou košili vytahovat z kalhot. „Myslím, že se vám líbím už od první hodiny, i když si nejsem jistý, kdy přesně jste o mně začal i fantazírovat."

Watson zajede rukama pod fialovou košili a stáhne ji ze Sherlockových ramen a paží.

„A vás tahle šílenost napadla kdy?" zeptá se profesor s rukama na mladíkově pase.

„Zaujal jste mě hned druhou hodinu."

„Zdedukoval jste mě a oznámil mi, že jsem idiot." upozorní ho John.

„A vy jste mi nevynadal. Řekl jste, že to, co umím, je úžasné." povídá Sherlock skoro šeptem a s každou větou profesora políbí na krk. „A nepřestal jste se o mě starat. Dal jste si práci s mým hledánim. S upozorňováním na nedostatky a budoucí problémy."

Watsonovi ruce sjedou k mladíkovu zadku a přitisknou ho k sobě.

„Bože." vydechne Sherlock a oběma rukama se chytne za Johnovi tváře. „Víte, jakou práci dalo, nechávat se od vás najít na prázdných a opuštěných místech, kde nás nikdo nemohl vidět a vy jste se stejně o nic nepokusil?" řekne Sherlock trochu rozčíleně.

„Za prvé, jste můj student a za druhé. Jak mám do háje poznat, co si myslíte, když se furt tváříte jako sfinga?" skoro mu odsekne Watson.

„Tak teď zrovna myslím na to, jak strašně vás chci. Chci vás cítit všude a hlavně uvnitř sebe a chci, abyste mě ojel tak, že si nebudu moct sednout aspoň dva dny." zešeptá mu Sherlock do ucha.

„Ještě chvíli pokračujte a nesednete si týden." odpoví mu Watson a vzápětí Holmese políbí.

Sherlock spokojeně zabručí a přitiskne se k profesorovi, co nejblíž to jde. Skoro to vypadá, jako by s ním chtěl srůst dohromady. Tentokrát trvá o dost delší dobu, než od sebe Watson svého spolužáka odtáhne.

„Vysléct. Všechno. Hned." řekne rozkazovačně a vydá se do vedlejší místnosti. Během okamžiku je zpátky i s kelímkem průhledného gelu, ale stejně Holmes za tu chvíli stihl splnit profesorův příkaz.

„Bože." zamumle Watson a na chvíli jen stojí a pozoruje nahého a rozechvělého mladíka s rudými tvářemi.

„Profesore." zamumle Sherlock prosebně.

„Otočit a na stůl." řekne mu Watson a dojde k němu.

Holmes překvapeně zamrká a kousne se do rtu, ale pak přikývne. Předkloní se a s nohama lehce od sebe a rukama pod hlavou si lehne na stůl mezi učebnice.

„Do háje." šeptne John a postaví se za něj. Kelímek postaví na stůl vedle Sherlocka a dlaněmi přejede po jeho stehnech, zadku a bocích až k podpaží a zpátky.

„Třeseš se." zašeptá John Sherlockovi do ucha.

„To pravděpodobně bude netrpělivostí." usoudí Sherlock.

Watson se jen pousměje a políbí ho na krk. Drobnými polibky pokračuje podél páteře níž až k zadku.

Holmes se skoro zvedne ze stolu, aby se k profesorovi dostal blíž, ale ruka přitisknutá k zádům ho zastaví.

„Zůstaň ležet." řekne Watson varovně a otevře kelímek. Nabere si na prsty trochu gelu a opatrně jimi zajede mezi Holmesovi půlky.

První prst zajede dovnitř až překvapivě snadno a vyloudí ze Sherlocka tiché zasténání.

„Tohle není poprvé, že ne?" zeptá se John, zatímco pomalu posunuje prst hlouběji.

„Kriste." zaskučí Sherlock a chce se posunout, aby dostal prst dál a rychleji, ale ruka na zádech ho opět zastaví. „Když jste si mě nevšímal, musel jsem se zařídit jinak." odpoví na profesorovu otázku.

„Takže máš přítele." usoudí Watson.

„Ne. Mám spoustu hraček." opraví ho Sherlock. „Prosím, potřebuju víc, než jen tohle." dodá skoro zoufale.

Watson ho znovu políbí na rameno a přidá druhý prst a během chvíle i třetí. Pohybuje prsty dovnitř a ven a občas rukou pootočí, čímž z mladíka pokaždé vyloudí spokojené zasténání nebo překvapené zalapání po dechu, ale tohle Sherlockovi rozhodně nestačí. Než se stačí ozvat, jsou prsty i profesor pryč.

John si stáhne kraťase a během okamžiku už má gel rozetřený i na penise.

Holmes už si chce stěžovat na profesorovu nečinnost, ale dostane ze sebe jen spokojené zasténání, když do něj Watson pomalu vnikne. John se musí kousnout do rtu, aby nic neuspěchal a neúmyslně mladíka nezranil.

„V pořádku?" zašeptá Sherlockovi do ucha.

„Jo." hlesne Holmes se zavřenýma očima a rukama sevřenýma v pěst.

Profesor začne pomalu pohybovat pánví zepředu dozadu a s každým přírazem ze Sherlocka dostane tichý sten.

„Víc. Prosím, víc." škemrá Holmes.

John se od něj odtáhne tak daleko, že skoro vyjede ven, ale očekávané přiražení nepříjde.

„Co?" hlesne Sherlock zoufale.

„Chceš víc?" zeptá se ho John tiše a rukama tiskne Holmesovi boky ke stolu, takže se nemůže hýbat.

„Samozřejmě!" rozkřikne se Sherlock.

„A co pro to uděláš? Abys dostal víc?" ptá se profesor dál.

„Bože, cokoliv."

„Opravdu? Tak mi vyjmenuj planety Sluneční soustavy."

„Cože?!" vyjekne Sherlock tak nahlas, že ho muselo být slyšet až na ulici. „Děláte si srandu? _Teď_ chcete slyšet nějaký podělaný planety?!" vzteká se.

„Teď chci _všechny_ ty podělaný planety. Popořadě, jak jdou od slunce." odpoví mu Watson klidně. „Protože za každou správnou odpověď dostaneš tohle." S těmi slovy profesor prudce přirazí.

„O, Ježiši Kriste!" vyjekne Sherlock spokojeně.

„Za špatnou odpověď nebude nic." doplní Watson pravidla.

„A co když nechci odpovídat vůbec?" zeptá se Holmes rádoby klidně.

„Tak nebude nic ani teď ani jindy." řekne profesor. „A obávám se, že ty chceš víc než jen ty svoje hračky, že?"

„A nebude to trest i pro vás?" smlouvá mladík.

„Je mi přes třicet a nemám žádnou známost. Na ruční práci jsem zvyklý." řekne mu Watson tiše do ucha. „A teď chci slyšet jména těch planet." dodá rozkazovačně.

„Kurva." zanadává Sherlock a padne čelem na stůl.

„Nevíš?" zeptá se John škádlivě a políbí Sherlocka na krk.

„Vím!" vyhrkne Sherlock okamžitě. „Nejdřív je ta na M."

„A která?" zajímá se profesor a zlehka přejíždí rty po mladíkově šíji.

„Mars." odpoví Sherlock.

„Smůla." řekne John skoro pobaveně.

„Do háje." zaskučí Sherlock. „Merkur. O, bože!" vyjekne vzápětí, když za svou odpověď dostane požadovanou odměnu.

„A dál?"

„Merkur. Venuše. Kriste, prosím, já chci-" povídá Sherlock skoro zoufale. Chybí mu jen kousek k orgasmu, ale nejspíš se ho nedožije kvůli debilním a nedůležitým planetám.

„Nejdřív planety, pak bude po tvém." nemíní Watson ustoupit. „Zatím jsi řekl jen dvě. Merkur, venuše."

„Mars." plácne Sherlock, ale nic se nestane. „Sakra! Merkur, venuše, země, mars!" vzpomene si Holmes.

„Výborně." zašeptá John třesoucímu se mladíkovi do ucha. „To byly vnitřní planety, teď ty vnější."

„Tohle je mučení." obviní ho Sherlock. „Neptun? Pluto?"

„Nehádej." zašeptá mu John do ucha. „Na co máš tu svou geniální paměť, když si nezapamatuješ ani osm slov?"

„Astronomie je blbost." neodpustí si Sherlock. Do háje, co bylo v té učebnici dál? Planeta s blesky. Bůh s blesky.

„Jupiter. Bože!" křikne Sherlock.

„A dál?" ptá se John, zatímco ho pomalu líbá po krku nahoru a dolů, od čelisti k rameni a zpět.

„Neptun?" tipne si Sherlock. „Ne, ten je poslední. Saturn. O, ježiši." vyjekne spokojeně.

„Už jsi skoro na konci." řekne mu John.

„Jupiter. Saturn." vzpomíná Sherlock se zavřenýma očima a nakrčeným čelem. „Uran! Neptun!"

Víc artikulovaných slov ze sebe nedostane, protože za správné odpovědi příjde toužebně očekávaná odměna. Netrvá to dlouho, jen pár prudkých přírazů, aby Holmes se spokojeným zaskučením konečně došel k orgasmu a jen tři čtyři další, aby vyvrcholil i profesor.

„Nenávidím vás." zahučí Sherlock, když se od něj profesor odtáhne a on se mu může znovu podívat do tváře, ovšem jeho slova nezní moc upřímně. „Jste zpocený." dodá s pohledem na Watsonovo mokré tričko a čelo.

„Jo, jsem. Potřeboval bych sprchu." pokýve John hlavou na souhlas.

„Vlezeme se oba?" zeptá se Sherlock, čímž si od profesora vyslouží trochu zmatený, trochu podezíravý pohled. „Slíbil jste mi, že si týden nesednu, a že za planety bude po mém." dodá Holmes.

„A pamatujete si je?" zeptá se John.

„Merkur, Venuše, Země, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uran, Neptun." vyjmenuje Holmes se zavřenýma očima, načež je zase otevře a pousměje se. „Vypadá to, že sex s vámi je skvělá učební pomůcka."

„A já myslel, že se vám nelíbilo, když jsem se vyptával." zvedne Watson udiveně obočí.

„To spolu ještě musíme dořešit." souhlasí Sherlock. „Ale nejdříve sprcha."

**Author's Note:**

> Trocha procvičování...  
> Merkur (Mercurius) je pojmenován podle římského boha obchodu, zisku a cestování. Je římskou verzí řeckého Herma, který byl bohem obchodníků a zlodějů a byl také poslem bohů. Jo, to je ten bůh s okřídlenýma botama. Merkur kolem slunce běhá nejrychleji, rok mu trvá 88 dní.  
> Venuše (Venus) byla původně bohyní jara, později ji začali ztotožňovat s řeckou Afrodité a stala se z ní bohyně krásy a lásky. Planetě se také říká Jitřenka nebo Večernice. Ano, ty dvě hvězdy jsou jedna planeta. Všechny planety sluneční soustavy se točí jedním směrem, jen Venuše jede v protisměru.  
> Země (Terra) nebyla ve starověku považována za planetu. Země je prostě Země. Jo, a patří k ní měsíc (Luna).  
> Mars (Mars) má rudou barvu a byl pojmenován podle boha války. Někdy se mu říká červená nebo rudá planeta podle zabarvení povrchu. Mars má dva měsíce - Phobos a Deimos, kteří jsou pojmenováni podle synů bohyně Afrodité a boha Area (Jsou to řečtí bohové a Ares je řecký ekvivalent Marsu, Marse, Marsa, Marta... Nevím, jak se to skloňuje).  
> Jupiter (Iupiter) je největší planeta soustavy a je proto pojmenována po největším z bohů, tedy po jejich vládci Jupiterovi - bůh lidí, bohů, blesků, hromů. Jupiter rotuje kolem osy nejrychleji ze všech, den u něj trvá 9 hodin a 50 minut.  
> Saturn (Saturnus) dostal své jméno podle římského boha sklizně a zemědělství vůbec. Říká se, že je Saturn nejkrásnější planetou sluneční soustavy a to díky jeho prstencům, které jsou ze země dobře viditelné.
> 
> Ve starověku a středověku bylo známo jen pět planet - Merkur, Venuše, Mars, Jupiter a Saturn.
> 
> Uran (Uranus) byl objeven roku 1781 a to Williamem Herschelem. Planeta dostala jméno podle římského boha nebes Urana. Uran má zajímavé dny a noci. 21 let dopadá světlo na jeden pól, 21 let dopadá světlo na rovník a 21 let dopadá na druhý pól. To v překladu znamená, že 21 let máte permanetní světlo, 21 let se vám střídá den a noc a 21 let máte jenom tmu.  
> Neptun (Neptunus) byl objeven roku 1846. Našel ho Johann Galle. Neptun dostal jméno podle římského boha moří Neptuna a vzhledem k jeho barvě ani není divu. Neptun je osmou planetou, ale když se ještě mezi planety počítalo Pluto, byl občas i devátou planetou a to díky křížení drah těchto dvou planet.  
> Pluto už není planetou, ale byl, tak ho taky zmíním. Byl objeven 18. 2. 1930 Clydem W. Tombaughem. Pluto je/byl nejmenší planeta a jeho měsíc Charon je vlastně jeho dvojplaneta. Krouží kolem sebe stejně rychle, takže podobně jako my a náš měsíc i Pluto a Charón jsou k sobě vždy otočeni stejnou stranou. Pluto má úplně jinou dráhu než ostatní planety a ta se kříží s drahou Neptunu. Pluto je pojmenováno podle boha podsvětí Pluta, což je římský ekvivalent řeckého Hádese, Háda (zase to skloňování). Cháron byl převozník mrtvých do Hádovi říše. Legrační fakt je, že Pluto/Hádes i přes svůj původ (bratr Jupitera/Dia a Neptuna/Poseidona) nebyl nikdy přijat mezi ostatní bohy a musel žít 'odstrčený' v podsvětí. Tak trochu jako jeho planeta...


End file.
